


You. Me. Movie marathon. Get all the snacks you can carry.

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aun, Bromance, Fluff, Hammertime - Freeform, JA, M/M, Pepsicola, but yolo, deberia dejar de escribir cuando tengo sueño y es tan tarde, no hay tantas cosas cursis y ninguno ama a ninguno...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título lo dice prácticamente todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You. Me. Movie marathon. Get all the snacks you can carry.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, vi este post en tumblr que me dio tantas, TANTAS, ideas para escribir JohnDave. Literal. Osea, el 90% de estás frases son aplicables a johndave http://sammy-who-are-these-people.tumblr.com/post/131708892590/non-romantic-fluff-starters
> 
> Y bueno... decidí escribir algo por el bien de mi sanidad, porque si no no iba a dormir en toda la noche y así...
> 
> "You. Me. Movie marathon. Get all the snacks you can carry"  
> “You’ve been working too hard and I’m calling a Netflix intervention. Not taking no for an answer.”  
> “THIS MOVIE MAKES ME CRY EVERY TIME WHY DID YOU LET ME CHOOSE IT?!”
> 
> Y esas tres frases fueron las que crearon... esto (?)   
> ...  
> Sorry not sorry
> 
> ((PD: Iba a editar es pesterlog, pero es tarde, tengo sueño, y abrí la página para ver que onda y no entendí ni jota así que... algún día lo voy a editar...))

TG: tu. yo. maratón de películas. trae todas las bolsas de papas y gaseosas que puedas cargar  
EB: en camino, señor si señor!

Te estiras en tu silla de computadora y restriegas tus ojos detrás de tus anteojos un poco. Muy bien, el deber llama.

Tu nombre es John Egbert y en este momento te estás cambiando para ir a la casa de tu mejor amigo, Dave Strider. Últimamente estuviste bastante ocupado con la universidad, los trabajos, estudiar, entre otras cosas sin importancia (o al menos sin importancia para ti) y la idea de al fin dejar de pensar un poco en el estudio y desconcentrarte viendo películas es más que tentadora.

Agarras tu billetera, y mochila. Bajas las escaleras y le avisas a tu padre que estás por salir. Obviamente, no logras llegar a la puerta que ya está frente a ti con el ceño fruncido. Pones los ojos en blanco y lo miras.

-Voy a la casa de Dave, papá, no hay necesidad de que te pongas todo sobreprotector sobre mi

-Oh

Lo dejas un poco desconcertado con eso, y no puedes evitar soltar una risa.

-Muy bien, espera un momento. Saco este pastel del horno y te llevo hasta allá en el auto, es muy tarde para que andes solo a estas horas por la ca-

-Estaré bien, papá -lo interrumpes, sonriendo. -Tengo que pasar por la tienda de todas forma-

-Espera aquí y te llevaré en el auto. -te interrumpe y sabes que no lo harás cambiar de parecer. Pones los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

-Está bien, papá

Una vez que la torta salió del horno, que compraste tantas papas y jugo de manzana como te fue posible, tu padre se detuvo frente al tan familiar edificio y el ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado, llegaste a la residencia Strider.

Te acercas a la puerta y la pateas mientras llamas a Dave en un tono más alto de voz del que es moralmente necesario a las 10 de la noche. Ya puedes escuchar a los vecinos del rubio maldiciendo. Oh John, el mejor vecino, ese serías tú.

Un Dave en pijama te abre la puerta y mira tu mochila y tus bolsas. Un segundo después sonríe de lado.

-¡Comencemos esta maratón! -exclamas, mientras entras y tiras todas las bolsas sobre la primera mesa que encuentras.

-Está bien, está bien, Egbert, no es necesario el apuro -responde Dave, tranquilamente, mientras examina lo que hay en las bolsas. Mientras tanto, tú estás poniendo la película que verían esa noche. Armageddon. Te sientes de humor de viajes al espacio, bombas, Liv Tyler y una bella historia en donde un padre se sacrifica por el bien de su hija. Oh Dios, ya sientes tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Corres al cuarto de Dave a buscar una manta y luego vuelves al sillón. Dave se sienta a tu lado con un bol lleno de pochoclos, una bolsa de papas tamaño familiar, y una botella de jugo de manzana. Lo cubres con la manta también y justo antes de ponerse cómodos te sientas recto y lo miras.

-¿Por qué el repentino maratón de películas?

-¿Eh?

Te aclaras la garganta y sueltas una risa.

-Que por qué el repentino maratón de películas. Siempre te quejas cuando quiero hacer uno y pasas toda la noche criticando la trama y los personajes. No que este mal, se que en el fondo te encantan estas películas.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y por algún motivo John casi te contagia la sonrisa tonta que tiene en su rostro ahora. 

-Claro, John, las adoro -respondes irónico. Aunque no es tan irónico en realidad. Realmente te gustan estas películas. Pero no le vas a dar el placer a John de saber eso, claro que no.

-Lo que digas -dice con una sonrisa y su mirada vuelve a clavarse en ti -Entonces… aún no respondiste mi pregunta, Dave.

-Oh, bueno… Estos días estuviste trabajando demasiado y decidí que era momento de una intervención con Netflix. No iba a tomar un no como respuesta, pero por suerte no te negaste

-Oh

-Si…

-Gracias

Lo miras y te permites sonreír.

-No hay nada que agradecer

Y entonces miran la película. Bromeando, riendo, y pegados uno al otro en el sofá. No había nada de romántico en el ambiente, pero nunca fue así con ustedes. Aun ahora, después de tantos años saliendo, lo romántico no es tan visible para los demás. Y no es malo. Es lo contrario a malo. Es hermoso.

Y no lo cambiarías por nada...

___________________________________________________________________  
EXTRA:

-¡¿Esta película me hace llorar siempre, pOR QUÉ ME DEJASTE ELEGIRLA?!

Dave está junto a ti riendo a carcajadas. Lo empujas, haciéndolo caer del sillón. Lo miras recuperar el aire y secar unas lágrimas de la risa.

-Dave Strider, eres un tonto.

-Tu cara es tonta

Y ahora eres tú el que comienza a reír.

No cambiarías estos momentos por nada...


End file.
